


Pete's List Of Things That Used To Be Safe

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A bit of angst but not really, Did I mention this is so cliché, Fluff, I don't know, Joe is gossipy, M/M, did you say fluff?, how does one tag, pillow forts, rooftops and grocery stores, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: What do these things have to do with Peterick? You'll find out. (Hint it's a cheesy love story. Good enough to be a bad romcom)





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Sitting by strangers on the subway

2\. The coffee shop by my house

3\. Sitting in the same place on the subway

4\. sharing lyrics and dreams

5\. Book recommendations

6\. Photo booths

7\. Telling Joe things

8\. Lemons 

9\. Talking on the roof

10\. Late night trips to the store

11\. Pillow forts

12\. Antique glass bottles


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sitting with strangers on the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have never been on a subway and no nothing about them.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Pete made it to the subway about 0.003 seconds before the doors closed. He had accidentally started a small conversation with Joe. A small conversation that meant he had to run three blocks so he wouldn't miss the train and have to wait four hours for the next one.

Now let me tell you something about late night trains: they are full of the strangest people. But Pete is among those people. So He tries not to judge, for all He knows, that guy with a crow on his head might think he's the weird one.

For two in the morning this train always seems full. Currently the only open seat is next to that cute boy who looks like he (probably) isn't a murder. Pete decides it's probably safer than touching the poles, so he sits.

The boy is sitting with his head up and a hat covering his face. He Looks like he might be asleep. 

"If you're going to kill me, please stab and or shoot me in the neck. I like this sweater." The boy says moving his hat to the top of his so he could see.

"Wasn't planning on it." 

"Dammit. Okay then what's your name? I'm Patrick" Patrick mumbled looking at Pete.

"I'm Pete"

"Where are you coming from?"

"Work, I'm a bartender."

"Oh that's cool. I'm here because I can't sleep. I drink like twelve cups of coffee a day. What time is it?" 

"It's around two."

"That means I go to work in three hours. I might as well just go stand there till they open" Patrick groaned stretching his arms in front of himself.

"I've got some sleeping pills if you want." 

"Thanks but I have to get off in about three stops and, no offense, but I don't think I should take pills from a stranger on the subway. Or sleep on a subway in general." Patrick yawned

Thirty seconds later he was asleep.

It just happened to be that Patrick needed to leave the same stop as Pete. So Pete woke him up and lead the half asleep boy to the platform before running off to his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and looked at some weird list prompt and this came into my head.
> 
> The more tired I am the more dialogue I write 
> 
> Do you like it so far?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be something. Just trust me. (I might add to the list if I forgot something)


End file.
